When a soaked Silver appeared
by mon-amourr
Summary: On a rainy day Silver came home soaked wet and there stood a quite angry and worried Lance.What will happen after that?


It was a rainy day at the end of August when Silver ran to his home. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds. There was a heavy wind and Silver had really trouble to get through it. He was already soaked wet and he still had quite an end to go. He was on route 44 and almost at the entrance of the Ice Path that lead to Blackthorn City. Even in the cave it was cold and the more he walked to Blackthorn the harder the wind blows. He couldn't call out his Honchkrow when he was in Ecruteak City because of the weather, so he had to walk. Morty suggested that he stayed there in this weather, but Silver didn't was another lecture from Lance. Finally he saw the end of the Ice Path and walked through it. Silver wished he hadn't done it. If he thought that the weather was awful before then that was an understatement of the year. The weather in Blackthorn City was terrible. It rained harder then anywhere else and if Silver was drenched before then he didn't knew what he was now. Everything felt wet and because of that the running (that Silver had slowly began to do) became more difficult as he became tired. Finally he arrived home and leaned against the door to regain some breath.

Silver was shocked when a towel was thrown in his face. He looked up to only see Lance in a state of worry and angry. Silver knew he still would get a lecture from the Dragon Master, but he didn't mind. He was too tired and dried his hair. He was surprised when Lance began to undress him and looked at him.

"If you keep those wet clothes on then you will be sick and that would be a pity or not?" Said Lance casually while undressing Silver. He then saw that Silver was soaked to the bone and shook his head. He took Silver with him upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The bathroom was quite large and it had a bath and a shower in it. Lance turned on the shower and changed it to the right temperature. He then turned to Silver who was still drying his hair, but a lot more awake now. Lance knew that Silver would fight any moment now and was already prepared for it. It didn't take long for Silver to begin to struggle when Lance continues to undress him. Silver was now only in his pants as the shoes, socks, jacked and shirt was taken off downstairs. Silver shivered and Lance saw it. He moved his fingers to the button of Silver pants, only to be slapped away.

"What are you doing Lance?" Asked Silver on a fake gentle tone. You would believe it if you didn't knew Silver, but Lance could hear the malice behind it. "I'm helping you to get you naked and in the shower. Did the storm affect your eyes that much?"Mocked Lance. "Why you!" Yelled Silver before he tried to punch Lance. Lance dodged it with ease and took a hold of Silver. He couldn't deny that Silver didn't look hot and that he wasn't horny. Only to see those raindrops gliding across Silver's skin was too nice to watch. It followed every contour of Silver's body and slowly he saw that one slid inside Silver's pants.

"Go take a shower. I will be right back." Was the only response that Lance gave, before standing up and walking away. Silver shook his head and took off his soaked pants and shorts. He then stepped inside the now warm douche. He showed a little smile at the warmth or the water. He had it really cold and now he was slowly warming up. He didn't hear the door close or the movements in the bathroom, but he felt to warm arms hugging him. Silver jumped and turned around only to be a little more at ease to see it was only Lance. He didn't want to show it of course so he pushed Lance slightly away and when those arms were gone, he shivered slightly again. They both began to wash themselves and then Silver felt something again. This time it was Lance's hands that was washing him. Silver tried to fight it, but it didn't had any effect as Lance used one arm to hold him still. Lance soaped hand moved to Silver's chest to wash it and slowly moved to one of his nipples to give them extra attention. Silver gasped and closed his eyes while he let out a quiet moan. His struggled didn't stop and Lance always enjoyed the fact that Silver never gave up. Lance pinched the trainer's nipple and then moved to the other side to give that one the same attention. The quiet moans were now a little bit loader and you could hear them more. Lance grinned and moved his hands down over Silver's belly and slowly to the now growing length.

Silver was still struggling, but it became less powerful and less serious. It was now only the fact that Silver was a tsundere and that he didn't want to admit that he liked it. Lance moved his hand across the smaller boy's length. He smiled sincerely when Silver moved his head against him. He didn't move and kept on pleasuring the younger male. Lance took the arm were he hold Silver with and slowly moved it to the sink to get the lube he had picked up. He opened the bottle and lubed his fingers. He moved his fingers to Silver's hole and carefully slid one inside. Silver did his head back against Lance's shoulder when he felt a finger enter him. The fight was slowly subdued to a struggle between pride and dislike. He gave quite a loud moan when Lance slid a second finger in him and hit his prostate. Soon the last struggle left Silver's body and he felt only pleasure. He saw stars when the third and last finger was add and moved inside him. Silver didn't know what happened behind him, but he enjoyed it. He was shocked when he felt those fingers leave and felt himself move toward the wall and got lifted from the ground. He was surprised when he felt the well prepared length of Lance against his hole. When did Lance prepare himself and when did he the condom on himself? Silver was about to ask, but the question was forgotten as Lance pulled himself inside.

"Aahh.. Lance.. Ha-Harder.." Moaned Silver while clinging on Lance. Lance continues to hit his prostate and looked at the younger male in front of him. Lance enjoyed the pleasured look of Silver's face because he was the reason of it. The pleasure was quite intense for both and Silver was constricting around his length and could get deeper inside of Silver and also hit his prostate. It didn't take long before Silver hold on Lance for his dear life and almost came. Almost. Lance moved on hand and stopped thrusting and slipped out of him. He had moved his finger around Silver's length. Just tightly enough for not to hurt Silver, but that he didn't could come. Silver opened the eyes that he unconsciously had closed and looked angry at Lance. Lance didn't say anything just turned Silver around so that he was with his face to the wall and slid back inside Silver. He removed his right hand and took hold of the right hand from Silver. He moved faster and deeper and Silver once again saw stars. Lance knew that he would come soon and moved his left hand to Silver's length and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"A-ahh Lance.. More…Fa-Faster, dee-deeper." Tried Silver to demand, but the demand was unheard because of the panting and the moans he gave. Lance said nothing but did as Silver requested and soon he felt those inner walls clamp around his length. After a few thrust he too came. He didn't immediately slid out of Silver, but tried to regain their breath. After Lance regained his breath he slid out of Silver and threw the condom away in the litter bin in the bathroom. He then walked back to Silver to clean him and them moved to clean himself. Lance walked after the shower to Silver's room, to retrieve some sweatpants, a boxer and a sweater. He then walked to his own room to get some clothes too. Before you ask yourself if Lance was naked….. No he wasn't he had a towel on his waist. When both he and Silver were dressed they walked downstairs and sat on the couch to watch TV.

"Next time you will stay at someone's home in this weather. You can't get sick. It was very irresponcible of you to walk in this weather home. Never do that again do you understand?" Said Lance on a very serious and demanding tone. Lance didn't want Silver to get sick and tried not to get that happen.

"And here I thought you already forgot the lecture." Said Silver sleepily. It wasn't weird that the trainer slept a few minutes later against Lance.


End file.
